


Camp TV Short Story - Splashed and Hot Chocolate

by Syahaz



Category: Camp TV, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, POV Multiple, Short One Shot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syahaz/pseuds/Syahaz
Summary: Trenton just minding his business playing his guitar when the other campers pushed him into the sea, leaving him soaking badly. Is his night getting worse when his rival approaching him from the back?
Relationships: Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Trenton/Heather (Camp TV)





	Camp TV Short Story - Splashed and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> G'day mates! I come out again with a new story! This time is way shorter than the previous one but it is way more enjoyable to write. I guess that I just need to draw one major scene digitally instead of drawing explanatory sketches whenever I planning to write a fic for an art piece. Ok, no more babbling and hope you mates enjoy my work here.

Several remaining campers surrounding a campfire and playing Truth or Dare at night after completing the challenge of the day for fun. Trenton, being unfortunate to be a victim of a Dare, got pushed into the sea while just finishing his guitar playing routine. Luckily, his guitar is undamaged but the windy weather that night truly brings chills all over his soaked body.

Heather, losing the game, goes for some quick stroll before planning to sleep until she sees Trenton, covered in a big green blanket. Knowing about what happened, she goes to Chef’s kitchen. After that, she returns to Trenton at Dock of Shame and takes a seat next to him with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Heather: Hey, drink this up. I don’t want someone turning into a freezing corpse here.

Trenton: Did you just wish I died of hypothermia?

Heather: That was a joke, Einstein.

Trenton: I know, just making sure you’re not trying to do anything funny to me. *Raises eyebrows and squints eyes.*

Heather: I tried to stop them but they won’t listen, okay? *Rolls eyes and sighs.* Here.

Trenton: Well, if you said so. *Taking the mug Heather holds for him. A bit struggling with fingers shaking of coldness.* Thanks.

The two enjoy the night full of calm and peace for God knows how long. Some time passing, Heather starts to yawn. Trenton assures her to get back to the cabin for proper sleep and offers to return the mugs to the kitchen while she goes back to the cabin. After drying off and had enough body heat, Trenton does what the promises and goes to the cabin quietly to not bothering already sleeping campers.

**Alternate ending:**

The two enjoy the night full of calm and peace for God knows how long. Being sleepy, Heather eventually places her head on Trenton’s shoulder. He’s a bit shocked but remains silent for a few minutes before gently wakes her up. He assures her to get back to the cabin for proper sleep and offers to return the mugs to the kitchen while she goes back to the cabin. After drying off and had enough body heat, Trenton does what the promises and goes to the cabin quietly to not bothering already sleeping campers.


End file.
